Christmas 2018/Main Info
Main Info= Free Event Servant *During this event, when leveling Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa) she will earn double the experience points. ----- *Clear the Main quest event to unlock the shop exchange for Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa)'s permanent copy and her other copies. **Her ascension item is obtained from the 1st up to the 4th Lottery Box. **Her permanent ticket is obtained from the 5th Box of the lottery. *Collect to roll for the christmas lotteries. Costume Dress *Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa)'s Técnico Mascara can be unlocked by buying it from the Event Shop. Main Quest *Main quests will be time gated and unlocked according to the schedule EX Matches Command Codes It's Yucatán Regalo de Navidad! |-| Event Bonus= Event Servants *All Servant listed will get a Damage and Bond Point increase. Only Mashu Kyrielight does not receive a Bond Point increase bonus. |-| Summoning Campaign= |-| Game Updates= Martha Animation Update Highly Comprehensive Class Affinity UI Add-On Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *Support Selection List Class Affinity Display Add-On **Similar to the one in party setup screen right before the start of a quest, the support servant list will also show the class affinity of every class' buttons at the top, as well as next to all servant's class icons. center|500px *Support Selection List "Advantageous Class Auto-Selector" **A toggle-able option to auto pick the advantageous class, when choosing a support servant. This does not auto-picks the servant, but the class selection tab on top only. It will choose the "ALL" tab if there are no clear class-advantage. center|500px Event Quest Support Selection List Filter UI Add-On Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *Ability to filter out supports with non-MLB Event Craft Essence. *Ability to filter out supports without the selected Craft Essence. center|500px Support Servant List "VIEW ALL" Option Add-On Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *A New "MIX" tab in the Support Servant List (only for quests) *Displays all support servants from the ALL slot until the EXTRA slot of all players in the list, as of the time the quest is selected, under a single scroll-able list. center|500px Servant Synthesis Material Auto-Fill Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *An option at the top right that allows players to adjust which Rarity/Class of EXP to auto-fill into the 20 synthesis material slots. center|500px "Second Archive" and "Burning" Screen Maximum Selection Number Increment Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *Maximum allowed selection increased from 99 to 132. center|500px Filter Mode Indicator Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *The FILTER button will change color depending on whether if filter is ON/OFF. *ON = Blue ; OFF = Orange center|500px In-Battle Voice-Sets Change for Servants with Hidden Name/True Name Mechanic Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *Servants with both True Name and Hidden Name/Titles will have a new customization option for battle voice to use the "True Name unlocked version" or the "Hidden Name version" *Mainly for Epic of Remnant story-debut servants. center|500px Quest Loot "Auto-Discard" Function Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *A new option in party setup before a quest that allows players to select which rarity of EXP cards to burn/discard automatically upon finishing a quest. center|500px Party Name Change Method Add-On Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *Instead of just the "Party Name Change" button at the bottom of the party setup screen, players can now change party names by tapping the Party Name itself. center|500px Da Vinci's Workshop Rare Prism Exchange Update Release Date : December 12, 2018 18:00 ~ JST *New monthly-exchangeable item : center|500px Category:Seasonal Event Category:Event Category:Summoning Campaign